1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion chamber structure by using a preheating net and a spark plug to ignite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The combustion chamber of a conventional engine is disposed in a cylinder. The existing combustion chamber structure comprises a spark plug screwed to a cylinder cover. The spark plug comprises a central electrode inserted in a ceramic insulation body. The ceramic insulation body is surrounded with a grounding metallic casing. Through the metallic casing, the spark plug is screwed to the cylinder cover. The top of the metallic casing is further fixedly connected with a grounding member. A gap is formed between the central electrode and the grounding member. Through the gap, the spark plug is electrified to ignite the mixing oil gas in the combustion chamber.
However, the existing combustion chamber structure uses the gap of the spark plug to discharge electricity to ignite the mixing oil gas. There is no device to preheat the oil gas or other device for complete combustion. When the existing combustion chamber structure is applied to a small-exhaust and high-speed model engine, the mixing oil gas in the combustion chamber is not complete combustion to exhaust a great amount of exhaust gas, which results in that the horsepower cannot release completely. The idling of the engine is not stable to extinguish the engine sometimes.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.